Agnès Oblige
Agnès Oblige oβliʒ, though sometimes called /ˈɑɲəs/ if you're like that, is a playable character in Bravely Default, and is set to appear in Bravely Second. As the vestal of wind, she becomes aware of the danger that is coming upon the world, and with the guidance of Airy, embarks on a journey to reawaken the four crystals. Physical Appearance In Bravely Default, Agnès has brown eyes and long brunette hair down to just above her knees, which she keeps in place with a black hairband. In her Freelancer outfit, she wears a knee-length white dress with dark sleeves and black fur trimming at the hem and black embroidery at the bust. She also wears a black bolero, a black cinch belt, black knee-high boots with pom-poms and elbow-length black gloves. She has a blue pendant, given to her by the Sage when she was a child. While purifying a crystal, Agnès dons a white dress known as the Vestal Grab. While using the Asterisks, Agnès's appearance changes according to which job she is currently using. In Bravely Second, Agnès retains her long brunette hair, albeit wearing a white hairband to keep it in place. She is outfitted in a formal white dress, somewhat reminiscent of her vestal garb, that is emblazoned with varying paraphernalia meant to signify her position as Pope. She also wears black gloves and white thigh high boots. In addition to her vestal garb, she still wears her blue pendant around her neck. Personality As her title implies, Agnès is proper, polite and chaste. Agnès is intent on her role as a Vestal and was not originally keen on letting others accompany her on the notion that bringing light to the crystals is her sole mission and did not want other people to be burden to her or be burdened with her problems. Agnès is also unaware of the Crystal Orthodoxy's dark history, shocked as she eventually learns it and of Airy's true nature. As implied by Airy, "It could take weeks with Agnès sense of direction," and "Your sense of direction is so bad it's almost seems magical," Agnès seems to have a bad sense of direction. In the 'Tiz the Navigator' Party Chat, Airy also says that Agnès was lost many time in the Norende Ravine, it also took her about two hours to reach Airy at the top, despite clear visibility and it having only one path. Agnès denies that fact and said that the path was like a maze, even to locals. In the Party Chat "Her First Bow", which can be engaged after defeating Artemia, it seems that Agnès hardly ever seen a bow, or understand what or how to use it. When Agnès tried to use it, she thinks that she could "do better with her bare hands", much to the fact that she doesn't even know what an arrow is by saying "What's that stick-like object that flew from the bow?" when Ringabel performed a demonstration, then asks "And what is an arrow?". Edea says "Eh? You're kidding... right?", much to her disbelief to how oblivious Agnès can be about it. Appearances in Canon Games Bravely Default When the Wind Crystal is consumed by darkness, forced to watch her acolytes sacrifice themselves to protect her, Agnès embarks on a quest on the advice of Eloch Quentis Khamer VIII to see the condition of the world. She set out on a merchant vessel towards Caldisla that becomes waylaid half-way through its journey by the sea's sudden deterioration. After being rescued by boats from Caldisla, she investigates the effects of the earthquake that struck shortly after she left Ancheim. While pursued by the Knights of the Eternian Sky, Agnès encounters Tiz Arrior when she arrives to the site of the Great Chasm. At first, Agnès is adamant against being helped by Tiz as she believed that facing adversity on her own was part of her responsibility as vestal of the Wind Crystal. When confronted by white mage Holly Whyte to surrender, she initially agrees; however when Tiz demands that Holly not mistreat her—Holly having reassured them that the beating will not be "too" severe, but that she can only remove the physical, not psychological, damage. Agnès learns that even though she could give herself up, it will not help anyone else to do so. Agnès is distrustful of Edea when she joins the party and learns of her full connection with the Eternian forces, she then becomes furious to learn that she is the daughter of the council's leader, Braev Lee, after the death of her fellow vestal and friend Olivia Oblige at the hands of Victoria F. Stein. After restoring the crystals and bringing Airy to the Pillar of Light, Agnès finds herself in another world and meets the Sage Yulyana of the second world who asks her to bring her most trusted companion to meet him in private. Choosing Tiz, Agnès learns of the Sage's past as a former high ranking member of the Crystal Orthodoxy and how he and Lord DeRosso forged their alliance when an 'angel' resembling Agnès appeared before them. Sage relays the angel's words of true great evil and the nature of the crystals in relation to the 'Harrowing' and the wind vestal's journey. Encountering other denizens of the second world, Agnès learns the dark secrets of the Crystal Orthodoxy which were the motivation for the Anticrystalist movement. After they end up in another world, Ringabel suggested consulting the sage again. As he knew the events of the previous world would happen again including the time Tiz and Agnès spoke to the Sage alone and told Tiz the truth which Tiz promised to tell Agnès. During the second trip alone with Tiz, Agnès learns that Airy is evil and has been manipulating them. This is further revealed by the sage, when Tiz inquired further into the story of the angel who reveals her death was caused by Airy's treachery. Though her other selves were unable see the truth until it was too late, Agnès's faith in Tiz allows her to accept the truth of Airy. This leads to Agnès to being more distant towards Airy, yet she continues summoning the Holy Pillar in the hope that each time would be the last. It was only after the last time, that Agnès learns the full truth that Airy serves Ouroboros and that she orchestrated her master's plan to consume the realities. Luckily, with the pendant in her possession, Agnès manages to give her group the advantage against Ouroboros and destroy him. After returning to her world, Agnès rebuilds the temple of the wind and enlists new acolytes to assist her in overseeing the crystals. Bravely Second Agnès makes an appearance as the newly inaugurated Pope of the Crystal Orthodoxy. She is protected by three Orthodoxy Knights, the Three Musketeers, Yu "Falcon of the Gale" Zeneolsia, Jean "Wolf of the Inferno" Engarde, and Nikolai "Bison of Solidity" Nikolanikov. After achieving her goal for peace between the Orthodoxy and the Duchy of Eternia, Agnès is suddenly kidnapped by the mysterious Emperor Oblivion during the peace signing ceremony. Appearances in Fanon Games Super Smash Bros. Assemble Agnes appears as a unlockable character in Super Smash Bros. Assemble, unlocked by completing 30 Brawl matches. She was one of the first characters to be revealed. Unacceptable. Agnès Oblige is a protagonist of Bravely Default. She controls the Wind Crystal and sets off on a journey, lead by the Crystal Spirits. She uses a BP system, which allows her get in extra hits so long as she uses the "Default" move. '' Super Smash Bros. Fusion Agnès appears as an unlockable character in the 3DS version of ''Super Smash Bros. Fusion. In the game, she is unlocked by: *Completing Classic Mode as Mario and Sonic *Play 1000 vs. matches *or by having her join your party in the game's story mode Agnès' attacks are as follows: *Standard: Firaga *Side: Blizzaga *Up: Thundaga *Down: Damage Dispersion *Final Smash: Kill Gallery Agnes_Road to Dragons.png|Agnes in Road to Dragons. BDFF_Agnès_Freelancer.png|In game. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-fanon characters